


Ritratto di Natale

by darkrin



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline sapeva che la responsabilità era solo sua e che non poteva (almeno questa volta) incolpare Klaus, ma il suo ghigno, oh!, il suo ghigno, le faceva venir voglia di rompergli il naso con un pugno ben assestato.<br/>Esalò un grugnito frustrato, passandosi le mani tra i capelli, e il sogghigno sul volto di Klaus si allargò ancor più. Era impossibile, davvero impossibile. / Caroline e Klaus alle prese con i regali di Natale e con un ritratto.<br/>(future!fic | PWP | Klaus/Caroline | La storia partecipante al contest "Klaroline on Holiday" indetto dal gruppo: Klaroline and Klaus fanfiction addicted su facebook )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritratto di Natale

  
**Warnings:** Livia si dà alle PWP e lesina anche sul p0rn ~~(sono quasi certa che dovrebbe esserci una legge per vietare questa cosa, ma visto che non c'è-)~~ ; future!fic in cui Caroline e Klaus sono schifosamente felici.

* * *

  
  
  


  
  
 

 **ritràtto** 1\. da RITRÀRRE nel senso di ricavare l’effigie di alcuno.

  
   
   
Caroline sapeva che la responsabilità era solo sua e che non poteva (almeno questa volta) incolpare Klaus, ma il suo ghigno, oh!, _il suo ghigno_ , le faceva venir voglia di rompergli il naso con un pugno ben assestato.  
Esalò un grugnito frustrato, passandosi le mani tra i capelli, e il sogghigno sul volto di Klaus si allargò ancor più. Era impossibile, davvero _impossibile_.  
Caroline strinse il pennello che teneva tra le dita tanto da spezzarlo con un sonoro _crack_ che rimbombò contro le pareti dell’ampio salone in cui si trovavano.  
   
   
   
Tutto era iniziato quando Klaus le aveva chiesto cosa volesse per Natale. Quando aveva visto i suoi occhi illuminarsi, l’ibrido aveva frettolosamente aggiunto:  
\- No, non mi vestirò da Babbo Natale e _no, non organizzerai un pranzo con la mia famiglia. –_  
Caroline si era rabbuiata e aveva abbassato il capo, mordendosi il labbro alla ricerca di _qualcosa_ che volesse altrettanto e che, magari, potesse dargli fastidio quanto un pranzo con i Mikaelson, così da tenerlo occupato, così che non sospettasse, così che non pensasse…  
\- Un pony? - le aveva chiesto, interrompendo i suoi pensieri.  
Si era chinato verso di lei, preoccupato dal suo silenzio: Caroline non era mai quieta, men che meno quando si parlava della sua festività preferita.  
Lei aveva rialzato il capo e sorriso, scuotendo leggermente la testa, con i capelli che le danzavano intorno al volto come una cortina di luce, e aveva detto la prima cosa che le era venuta in mente.  
   
   
   
Ed era stata una pessima, pessima idea, ma all’epoca non poteva immaginare che sarebbe finita _così_ , pensò rigirandosi tra le dita i frammenti del pennello.  
\- Allora, tesoro, a che punto sei? – le chiese l’uomo, stravaccato sull’ampia chaise longue adagiata contro una parete della sala. Il divertimento che gli illuminava gli occhi da quando avevano iniziato sembrava ora essere giunto anche a danzargli nella voce.  
Caroline digrignò i denti.  
 _Pessima, pessima idea._  
   
Per prima cosa, Caroline _non sapeva_ dipingere. Le piaceva pensare che, avendo osservato Klaus farlo innumerevoli volte - in piedi sull’uscio dello studio o appollaiata su una sedia, con il mento appoggiato sulla spalla dell’uomo -, avesse imparato anche lei, ma le linee confuse che rivestivano la tela sembravano volerla smentire.  
Klaus aveva tentato d’insegnarle, una volta, sedendosi alle sue spalle e guidando le sue dita con movimenti spaventosamente delicati per essere compiuti dalle mani di un assassino. In certi momenti, la coglieva ancora di sorpresa che le braccia che la stringevano con tanta gentilezza fossero le stesse che potevano strappare teste con la stessa facilità con cui le bambine strappavano i petali dalle margherite, quando s’innamoravano per la prima volta.  
Klaus, dunque, aveva tentato di insegnarle, ma ben presto le mani avevano smesso d’impugnare i pennelli ed erano scivolate a sfiorare la cute scoperta, ad infilarsi sotto i vestiti e la pelle di Caroline era diventata la nuova tela da affrescare.  
   
Caroline sbuffò e il ghigno sul volto di Klaus si allargò ulteriormente.  
 _\- Smettila subito –_ gli ingiunse con un sibilo strozzato dalla frustrazione, facendo cadere a terra i frammenti del pennello, che si mischiarono a quelli dei suoi predecessori, e prendendo in mano uno dei pochi che era sopravissuto fino ad allora.  
   
All’inizio le era parsa una buona idea: costringerlo a sottostare alla stessa tortura a cui lui l’aveva costretta a sottoporsi innumerevoli volte, con sorrisi o promesse o dita esperte (e _oh!,_ quella volta era stata davvero un colpo basso, che le faceva sbattere i piedi per terra al solo ricordo). Le era parsa una buona idea costringerlo a rimanere immobile per ore, mentre i suoi occhi percorrevano ogni curva e ogni spigolo del suo corpo per riprodurlo sulla tela. Chissà, si era chiesta, se anche lui avrebbe temuto di vederla incastrarsi nella scoperta di un difetto che avrebbe cancellato tutta l’adorazione che le riempiva gli occhi, mentre percorreva con lo sguardo ogni angolo, ogni piega della sua pelle, e che l’avrebbe allontanata per sempre.  
Avrebbe dovuto capire che le cose non sarebbero andate secondo i suoi piani, quando Klaus era entrato nella sala, con l’andatura di chi possiede il mondo nel palmo della mano e non teme che qualcuno lo scopra. L’ibrido era avanzato fino alla chaise longue, su cui doveva sedersi perché lei lo dipingesse, e poi, semplicemente, aveva iniziato a spogliarsi. Come se fosse normale o facesse parte degli accordi che avevano preso.  
\- Fermo, fermo, ferm… Non ti ho detto di… non serve che ti spogli! – aveva urlato con voce acuta, gesticolando convulsamente.  
Klaus aveva sollevato un sopracciglio, ma non aveva detto nulla. Si era seduto, senza neanche fingere di voler infilare la maglietta che aveva lasciato per terra o riallacciare i pantaloni, che gli ricadevano larghi sui fianchi.  
Caroline aveva chiuso gli occhi ed espirato lentamente, facendo ondeggiare il cappello da Babbo Natale che portava sul capo, prima di tornare dietro alla tela. Non si sarebbe arresa così facilmente, aveva deciso.  
   
Klaus inarcò un sopracciglio, fingendo un candore che faceva a pugni con il ghigno che continuava a piegargli le labbra.  
\- Di fare cosa, amore? –  
Caroline ringhiò e sollevò le mani in aria, esasperata, facendo cadere una pioggia di piccole gocce di colore sulla sua pelle, sui suoi capelli e sul pavimento; vide Klaus leccarsi le labbra, mentre gli occhi saettavano sul suo volto e prendevano nota di ogni punto in cui si era macchiata (e lei non voleva neanche immaginare a cosa stesse pensando).  
\- Di fare questo. E non ti azzardare a rispondere: _non sto facendo niente, amore,_ perché sai benissimo che non è vero e _uuugh_ , come puoi pensare che io possa dipingere se tu continui a comportarti così? Chiudi gli occhi, smettila di guardarmi! – gridò.  
Klaus continuò ad osservarla, divertito da quel blaterare nervoso.  
\- Se chiudo gli occhi ora che hai iniziato a dipingere, le linee del volto, dell’espressione verranno sbagliate – spiegò con calma.  
\- È una fortuna che io non abbia ancora iniziato a dipingere il volto, allora! – esclamò lei, trionfante.  
\- Bugiarda. –  
Caroline gonfiò le labbra in un broncio.  
\- Come fai a saperlo? –  
\- Ogni volta che disegni, inizi a farlo dal capo, come tutti i principianti – affermò.  
Il divertimento che gli danzava negli occhi di fronte al suo sconforto era evidente e Caroline ebbe l’istinto di lanciargli la tela in testa, ma si trattenne. Non poteva dargliela vinta così.  
   
   
   
\- Klaus, sul serio, devi smetterla. – sibilò, di nuovo, come se potesse davvero servire a qualcosa.  
Erano ormai ore che si ostinava a trafficare dietro quella tela (aveva smesso di illudersi da tempo di poter spacciare quell’ammasso di linee e chiazze di colore per un ritratto dell’ibrido e, onestamente, aveva perso da tempo qualsiasi interesse nel dipingerlo, ma ammetterlo significava dargliela vinta e _no grazie_ ) e lui non aveva mai smesso un attimo di fare _così._  
\- Caroline, tesoro, non capisco di cosa tu ti stia lamentando. Non mi risulta di essermi mosso. –  
Caroline alzò gli occhi al cielo. Sapevano entrambi che non l’aveva fatto – ovviamente - perché era quello che lei avrebbe voluto: una delle cose peggiori del fargli da modella era dover rimanere ore immobile sotto il peso del suo sguardo ed essere richiamata all’ordine per ogni movimento, per ogni respiro più profondo del precedente _(-Ho solo respirato! Non puoi prendertela se respiro – aveva gridato, oltraggiata. – Sei un vampiro, Caroline. Non hai bisogno di respirare. – e lei avrebbe voluto fargli notare che in quel momento, aveva_ assolutamente _bisogno di respirare, ma si era morsa la lingua e aveva masticato un insulto tra i denti_ ). Caroline aveva sperato di poter invertire i ruoli, almeno per una volta, ma Klaus chiaramente aveva altri piani. Non aveva mai smesso di guardarla come se volesse divorarla o assorbire ogni suo minimo movimento, ogni riflesso di luce sulla sua pelle, ogni piega delle sue labbra, quando se le mordeva mentre cercava di riportare sulla tela la leggera flessione delle sue dita, e Caroline aveva sentito ben presto il desiderio riempirle il basso ventre.  
Il pennello tremò leggermente tra le sue dita al solo pensiero e Caroline strinse i denti.  
\- Tesoro, c’è qualcosa che ti disturba? – le chiese con un pigro sorriso a piegargli le labbra e la ragazza si limitò a fulminarlo con lo sguardo.  
Caroline sapeva che dipendeva tutto da lei: poteva arrendersi, smettere di fingere di essere ancora interessata a quella stupida idea del ritratto e lasciare che Klaus facesse di lei quello che stava pianificando ormai da ore (e che, non aveva dubbi, sarebbe stato molto più piacevole), ma dargliela vinta era una cosa che Caroline Forbes non sapeva fare. Non dopo aver passato ore a lasciare che lui la torturasse.  
Caroline arricciò le labbra in un sorriso: ora toccava a lei giocare, decise, mordicchiando leggermente l’estremità del pennello senza distogliere gli occhi da quelli di Klaus.  
Si leccò lentamente le labbra, mentre faceva scivolare il pennello lungo la curva del seno, come se fosse sovrappensiero, e gridò vittoria mentalmente nel vederlo deglutire più profondamente.  
\- No, non c’è niente che mi disturbi, _tesoro_. Devi solo stare fermo – lo imitò con un sorriso, puntandogli l’oggetto addosso.  
   
Aggiunse qualche tocco di colore alla tela, continuando a guardare Klaus e a mordersi le labbra (e, _oh!,_ guarda aveva disegnato un albero e non se n’era neanche accorta e… quello poteva essere un dirigibile, invece!).  
Sembrava che le cose stessero tornando ad essere come le voleva lei.  
Scivolò fino al bordo dello sgabello su cui era seduta, lasciando che la stoffa leggera del vestito rosso che indossava le risalisse lungo le cosce, lasciando scoperti chilometri di gambe dalla pelle nivea. Vide la mascella di Klaus serrarsi e gli occhi rabbuiarsi, mentre le sue pupille correvano a seguire il movimento delle sue gambe, quando le incrociò con movimenti volutamente lenti.  
\- Tesoro, dovresti concentrarti sul disegno – la informò, con tono leggero.  
\- Oh, io sono perfettamente concentrata, _tesoro_ , ma temo non si possa dire lo stesso di te – rispose, scostandosi i capelli dalla spalla con un movimento leggero della mano. Che, con quel gesto, la spallina del vestito le fosse scivolata lungo il braccio era, poi, assolutamente casuale.  
Klaus ruggì qualcosa d’indistinto e Caroline dovette mordersi il labbro per non scoppiare a ridere. Era _così_ prevedibile.  
\- Caroline – la chiamò e ogni lettera sembrava scivolare sulla sua lingua come una promessa di future carezze e _Ca-ro-li-ne_ sentì un brivido scorrere lungo la schiena e, inconsciamente, strinse maggiormente le gambe. Doveva concentrarsi.  
   
\- Caroline – la _invocò_ di nuovo e lei non poté fare a meno di sollevare il capo, che aveva riabbassato sulla tela, e _guardarlo_ : Klaus aveva negli occhi un desiderio bruciante che le fece strozzare il fiato nella gola con un sottile: _oh_.  
 _Oh,_ pensò. Pensò che poteva resistere, poteva vincere, ma vincere cosa? Avrebbe avuto in ogni caso quello che desiderava – e, _oh_ , improvvisamente realizzò di essersi alzata senza accorgersene e ora tornare indietro sarebbe stata una resa peggiore. No?  
Sì, sarebbe stata decisamente una resa peggiore, decise, mentre si sedeva a cavalcioni dell’uomo e le mani di lui non esitavano nemmeno un istante prima di andare posarsi sui suoi fianchi morbidi.  
   
\- Quando hai deciso di sedurmi? – le chiese, accarezzandole lentamente le cosce, trascinando, al contempo, la gonna del vestito verso l’altro.  
Caroline rise piano contro l’incavo del suo collo, prima di mordergli delicatamente il lobo dell’orecchio.  
\- Quando al posto del tuo braccio ho disegnato un albero – confessò, arrossendo leggermente.  
Klaus rise, gettando il capo all’indietro e Caroline aveva ancora nelle orecchie l’eco di quella risata, quando si trovò con la schiena contro il materasso della chaise longue, sovrastata dall’ibrido, che aveva gli occhi rabbuiati dal desiderio e le labbra leggermente dischiuse.  
\- Stavo pensando… – mormorò lui, sfiorando con dita distratte la sua clavicola e facendo scivolare le sue carezze fino al bordo della scollatura dell’abito. – Che sei troppo vestita. Non pensi sia ingiusto, tesoro? –  
\- È il giusto compenso per tutte le volte che mi hai costretta a posare nuda – ribatté, mordendosi il labbro.  
\- Costretta, hmmm? – le mormorò, sfiorandole il collo con il naso e le labbra e Caroline rabbrividì sotto il suo tocco, come se non le fosse ormai più familiare del proprio.  
\- Costretta, assolutamente – rispose, non riuscendo a impedire alla voce di tremarle leggermente sul finale, su quell’ _assolutamente_ che non aveva nulla di assoluto, mentre le mani di Klaus riprendevano ad infilarsi sotto la gonna.  
\- E meriti una ricompensa. –  
Caroline annuì, con un gemito sottile, quando le dita dell’uomo, s’infilarono oltre l’orlo degli slip che indossava e _oh, oh, sì._ Gli morse la spalla, soffocando il suo nome contro la pelle, mentre Klaus continuava a muovere le dita _dentro e fuori, dentro e fuori, dentro…_ E sembrava colpire ogni volta quel punto che le faceva inarcare la schiena.  
   
 _Dopo_ , Caroline gli accarezzò il torace nudo e lasciò scivolare le dita fino all’addome e all’orlo dei pantaloni slacciati. _Dopo_ , Klaus le sfilò l’abito e si liberò dei suoi vestiti con movimenti rapidi e frenetici. Non c’era tempo, non c’era temp- _doveva_ sentire la sua pelle e perdersi in quel corpo che, per primo, l’aveva accolto dopo mille anni di pellegrinaggio su quella terra.  
Il corpo di Caroline, le sue gambe intorno alla vita, i suoi gemiti che si perdevano contro le sue labbra e il rumore della pelle che sbatteva contro altra pelle sembravano l’unico compenso adeguato per i mille anni che aveva passato a fuggire da suo padre.  
   
\- Voglio comunque vedere il dipinto – le sussurrò contro la spalla, carezzandole pigramente il fianco nudo.  
Caroline arrossì e scosse il capo.  
\- No… non puoi – balbettò. – Non sei tu – aggiunse e sentì il ghigno che gli fioriva sulle labbra, contro la pelle della sua spalla. – Hai smesso di essere tu quasi subito – confessò imbarazzata.  
Klaus rise e la strinse un po’ più saldamente contro il suo corpo.  
\- Un giorno dovrò insegnarti a disegnare davvero – mormorò e Caroline annuì piano, come se un movimento troppo brusco potesse spezzare quella quiete.  
Lei chiuse gli occhi e, inconsciamente, si avvicinò al corpo dell’uomo disteso alle sue spalle per godere per qualche altro istante del calore rubato di quell’abbraccio. C’era ancora una confessione che doveva fargli e aborriva il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto rivelargli la verità, perché Caroline _sapeva_ che non l’avrebbe perdonata così prontamente. Dipingerlo e quello che ne era conseguito erano stati un’insperata e benvenuta distrazione, ma non poteva più rimandare, dovev-  
\- Penso tu debba andarti a vestire, a meno che tu non voglia accogliere i _tuoi_ ospiti in questo stato – notò lui, prima che lei potesse aprire la bocca per parlare.  
Per un istante, Caroline pensò di essersi sbagliata, di aver sentito male perché Klaus non poteva saper- _non era previsto_ che lui sapesse. Com’era possibile? Come? Com-  
Il fiato le si incastrò nella gola con un singulto sottile.  
\- Come? – esalò, con voce tremula.  
\- Caroline – sospirò come se dovesse spiegare una facile lezione a una bambina disattenta. – Sono _mesi_ che ripeti che dovremmo avere una cena con la mia famiglia per Natale. _Mesi_ , tesoro. Davvero speravi che credessi che avresti cambiato idea così facilmente? Solo per potermi dipingere? Davvero immaginavi che non avrei scoperto subito la cena che stavi organizzando a mia insaputa? –  
\- Sapevi. _Hai sempre saputo?_ – esclamò. E forse, se l’incavo delle braccia di Klaus non fosse stato così confortevole, Caroline sarebbe saltata in piedi per poterlo fulminare dall’alto, con i capelli scompigliati che le incorniciavano il volto come quello di una furia. – E allora perché… perché hai accettato? Perché… ti sei comportato… -  
\- Perché ho accettato così di buon grado? – mormorò, accarezzandole lo stomaco e facendole scorrere brividi lungo la schiena sfiorata dal suo fiato caldo. – Per tormentarti come i miei fratelli tormenteranno me, non appena varcheranno questa soglia. –  
   
-Spero non ti tormenteranno esattamente allo stesso modo – fu l’unica cosa che Caroline riuscì a borbottare, con una smorfia, dopo innumerevoli istanti di silenzio.  
La risata di Klaus le fece vibrare la schiena nuda e la seguì, mentre lasciava la stanza per completare i preparativi.  
   
   
   
Quando Klaus le aveva chiesto che cosa volesse per Natale, Caroline aveva sollevato il capo, sorriso, scuotendo leggermente la testa, con i capelli che le danzavano intorno al volto come una cortina di luce, e aveva detto la prima cosa che le era venuta in mente.  
\- Dipingerti – aveva sussurrato, mordendosi un labbro.  
Klaus l’aveva guardata sorpreso, poi, lentamente, un sorriso gli aveva piegato le labbra, tirandogli prima gli angoli della bocca e facendo spuntare le fossette ai loro lati, per poi distendergli il resto della bocca. Caroline si era ritrovata a ridere con lui e aveva pensato che aveva fatto la scelta giusta.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- La storia è stata scritta per il contest: "Klaroline on Holiday" indetto dal gruppo: Klaroline and Klaus fanfiction addicted su facebook (se non ci siete mai andate, fateci un salto, ché merita e lì potete trovare anche le altre storie partecipanti e quella vincitrice - andate e leggetene tutti). Ne approfitto ancora per fare i complimenti alle altre partecipanti e alla vincitrice e a ringraziare le admin per avermi dato l'occcasione di mettere per iscritto un'idea che mi ronzava in mente da mesi.  
> \- Sono più o meno consapevole che non sia uno dei miei lavori migliori, but whatever.  
> \- Il tutto è nato perché volevo sfatare il solito topos di Klaus che disegna e Caroline che gli fa da musa.


End file.
